


Belonging

by VirtualNight



Series: How Rue Found a Family (and How He Keeps Them Close) [1]
Category: Gayliens!
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rue never thought twice about inserting himself when Frankie and Maronhal had their romantic moments. It was never expected of him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Windy!

His thoughts were interrupted as the bed sank and trembled beneath him despite the stillness of his partner, and he hardly had a chance to open his eyes before being pushed toward the edge. Although, he didn’t really have to see in order to figure out that it was Rue settling between them now. Nothing was said of course, because nothing need be said when the three of them already knew the situation well.

With a gentle smile, Frankie snuggled close to Rue, letting out a sigh when he felt the strong arms of their mutual partner bring them all nearer. Their bodies touched in a way that could be considered cramped if they did not match so perfectly, their curves and angles complimenting one another. They were comfortable simply because it was something they had all figured out how to accomplish together.

Rue didn’t worry much about shifting his position. He knew Maronhal would find a way to fit him in, and Frankie would accommodate to however they decided to move. Neither did it concern him that he inserted himself in the first place, because it wasn’t a real problem. Maronhal always wanted him and Frankie never denied him. He belonged there and not one of them would say otherwise.

They were a mass of intertwining limbs and rhythmic breathing, and that was all Rue needed right now. Just this, and how it soothed him back into drowsiness. How it made the idea of sleeping not so daunting, because he knew that if he had a nightmare, it would never get very far. His restless movements would prompt one of his boyfriends to wake him, in those gentle ways they knew worked well, and before he eased back into rest, they would fill his ears with soft whispers of how everything was just fine and his haunting memories would never change the fact that he was in a safe place.

Only with the light of late morning would Rue even consider getting out of bed. He drifted in and out of hazy awareness for what seemed like a long while before he realized that Frankie was no longer in front of him. Rolling onto his back, he looked up at Maronhal, who was sitting up against the headboard, a book in his hands and a serene look on his face.

While he rather liked that look, which meant that his partner’s mind was thoroughly lost in the story or scholarly information he was taking in, this was not what he wanted at the moment. The red-haired man paid no mind when Rue sat up and crawled over his legs, shifting his weight to straddle them and he leaned forward until he was resting on the other’s chest. This, of course, made it impossible for any reading to be done, as the book was now stuck between them. Rue didn’t look up, but he knew what was going to happen.

“Rue..I was in the middle of a paragraph.” The words didn’t hold any bite or sincere reprimand, though there was a faintly bothered sigh just after his name.

Regardless of how much this had actually annoyed Maronhal, the book was soon set aside, one arm securing Rue in an almost possessive embrace while the other rested loosely at the small of his back. Lips pressed to the top of his head several times before he felt the taller man truly relax. A deep breath and a slow exhale, the thumping of his heart rate slowing, echoing in Rue’s ear and making him feel closer somehow despite being as close to Maronhal as it was physically possible.

It was a strange sort of sense that made him feel like he was as necessary to Maronhal as warmth itself, and it was all he ever wanted.


End file.
